Juhaal Loreni
Juhaal Loreni, better known as Captain Loreni, was a Captain within the Grand Republic's Coruscant Security department. Juhaal was known as more of a field officer, as he would refuse to take up the desk job unless he was getting out there himself to do what was in his job description. __TOC__ Biography Early life The Ancharus Crisis In the days of the Ancharus Crisis; Juhaal was only a child. At the mere age of four, he hid away in the wreckage of his home and awaited for his parents to return home. It wasn't until much later, that the starved child was found by the recovery teams sent by the Republic, and then later put into foster care. Juhaal was inspired by the recovery team, and found a sense of duty that he would repay the Republic with when he was old enough. At the right age, he did just that. Juhaal proved himself worthy in the range, and showed promise in hand to hand combat; giving him a quick route into the job with his impressive sense of duty and leadership. He took charge of several squadrons throughout his career, before he finally was given the rank of Captain, and found himself handling severe tasks; on paper. Outraged, he asked of his superiors to allow him back into the streets, to which they agreed with little resistance. He had also been asked about whether he wanted to move beyond Coruscant, and act as a military captain on the field, but he refused for the sake of his men. Life as Captain As a Captain of the Republic Security forces on Coruscant, Juhaal Loreni was commonly on scene for investigations and outright firefights. More notably, he was seen in the investigation that followed after a group of pirates (Canton Dragons) had slipped into the crowds of the city and dispersed. The investigation led to finding a dead squadron that had attempted to attack a group of armed men within an abandoned building. After viewing the ID screenshot of the 'leader' of the group, Loreni had them recorded and a criminal record set up. He was present for many of the uprising events of the purifier separatists, a group of outlaws bent against killing the Jedi and force sensitives in general. He helped raid warehouses and hideouts of supposed purifiers, and apprehend them. He was also personally responsible for the regular checks of treason within his own ranks, as he inspecting his men's lockers regularly, and had many curfews and security checks on the whereabouts of those under his command. Loreni was consistently on scene for large scale events, like the election of the new Chancellor Erik To'wan, '''where the Captain was acting as Chief Security officer and keeping his eye on the surveillance systems placed around the chamber. Abilities and Equipment Juhaal was generally a well placed shot in the field, and worked extremely well with a group. He'd coordinate an attack, rather than basing their entire strategy off skillful shooting. Juhaal's equipment consisted of standard procedure, but he did notably carry a '''DT-29 blaster pistol in a side holster. Standard trooper weaponry consisted of: *'Heavy blaster rifles' *'Blaster carbines' *''' Blaster rifles''' *''' Blaster pistols''' *'Rotary Cannon Blasters' Standard trooper equipment consisted of: *'Riot shielding (Training required)' *'Magnocuffs ' *'Magnoboots (Training required)' *'Several kinds of Ordnance, e.g Thermal detonators, shock grenades' *'Grappling lines' *'Communicators' *'Multi-tools ' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Troopers Category:Grand Republic members Category:Non Force-User